1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game method and apparatus wherein the same provides for a continuously progressing and relatively fast paced moving game for amusement and entertainment of individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games of various types and organizations have been utilized in the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of players. Such board games have consistently utilized an elaborate construction and organization of components to effect such play. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,283 to PILETTE et al wherein a maze type board game utilizes variously colored spaces to provide a maze of several alternative and dead end paths to confuse players with respect to a most direct route for movement of play about the board game from a start to finish orientation within the board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,333 to WILLCOCKS sets forth a board game wherein a tray utilizes a plurality of removable tiles that may be arbitrarily placed within the tray with directions placed on tiles for indication of direction of subsequent tiles and their positioning in an effort to effect difficultly in the positioning of tiles relative to a goal tile within the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,704 to MASSIMEI et al sets forth a board game simulating naval warfare utilizing a apertured grid provided for each player with a further apertured grid provided for each payer oriented 90 degrees relative to the first noted grid of each player for positioning of pegs when playing the game simulating naval warfare.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,054 to HAHN, JR. et al sets forth a board game provided with various concentric and radial paths and various movements provided along each path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,685 to WALSON sets forth a game apparatus utilizing a plurality of playing surfaces or fields of a multi-coloration with steer members positionable within recesses of the playing fields for indication of relative positioning of each of the positions of relative players in play of the instant game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method and apparatus of playing a board game as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.